How the Pictures Came To Be
by kayklahr
Summary: This is the story of how Vanessa, Naya and Heather came up with the idea to take the "family" pictures. Rated T for mild to low cussing.


**Authors Note:** This is my first fic ever and I am a horrible speller and I suck at grammer too! All mistakes are my own. Also I don't own glee nor do I control any of the actresses. Enjoy and review.

Naya shook her head in frustration, "I can't tell them they will be satisfied with this episode. The fans will be pissed!"

Heather who was sitting in her trailer listening to her vent just responded defeatedly with a, " Nay, honey, you have to say exactly that. Ryan is not happy with all the past that people keep digging up on us. With us acting as high schoolers we can't keep having our age forced into the public's faces. Not to mention if you don't follow through with this statement we will have to do more ridiculous press with the boys. Can you imagine? You kissing Matt. I know you hate it but think about his REAL girlfriend. The one who is being forced to watch you to parade around like a couple and not say a word about it. We have to play by Ryan's rules right now, okay?"

With her rant being over Naya wasn't sure weather to be shocked at the frustration that Heather had just released or amazed at her willingness to give up.

"Heath," Naya sighed dejectedly, "Fine but this is not over. My fans, No our fans deserve better than this." With that she stood up kissed Heather on the forehead and strode out of her trailer.

"I just don't know what to do about this finale," Heather told Vanessa while they were hanging on set, "Nay is just so angry with Ryan for making her lie to the fans. She knows that the LGBT community looks to us as symbols and role models. This episode is just crap. I don't graduate, Naya turns down a full ride to college and we don't know what happens with us-"

"Hey, Hemo just relax," Vanessa responded trying to cut short this rant. She didn't like seeing Heather sad. It just wasn't right on so many levels. "We will come up with something don't worry."

Later that day Vanessa was checking her twitter when she saw another post about her being the Brittana baby. _"These fans come up with anything to ignore the lack of continuity on this show," _she thought while reading. _"At least it helps them cope, hell it probably... _Holy shit," she exclaimed mid thought coming up with the perfect idea. "I have to tell Hemo about this!" With that she jumped up ran to the door and remembered that calling first was a good idea before going over to Heather's apartment. She didn't need to walk in on Naya and Heather again. Not that she was homophobic at all it is just some things cannot be unseen. So with a press of a button, speed dial number 4, she heard Heather answer her phone with a "Nessa, what's up!"

"Hemo," she replied, " I have an idea and it might just make you and Naya feel better but we have to keep it really underwraps. Ryan is not going to be happy with us."

"Do tell," Heather replied. Vanessa told her the idea with a wicked grin on her face. One that did look like Naya's. Well the fans didn't get the idea from nowhere. "Holy crap Ness," Heather exclaimed when Vanessa was finished. "That idea is brilliant. Nay is going to love it and I think the fans will be thrilled."

"You think," Vanessa replied with in an incredulous tone. "This WILL make our fans riot. This is the staff that will part the red sea of anger over the finale! This will save glee!"

"And people think I am the dramatic one," Heather giggled into the phone. "A Bible reference, really we are going to be godly?" Heather teased the older girl, "Sometimes I don't have to wonder why people think I am your mother. You obviously are very childish." Heather could almost hear Vanessa rolling her eyes over the phone.

"Well besides me getting a little overwhelmed are you in then," Vanessa asked.

"Of course, I said so already didn't I," Heather replied to the question with a question. "I'm going to call Nay now and tell her the plan. She is going to love it."

"Okay," Vanessa responded with a smile. "See you soon."

Vanessa, Naya and Heather were sitting at a restaurant eating lunch when Naya spoke up, "Let's do it now."

"Why Nay we are in public," Heather teased. "We said we couldn't do that anymore after we had to bribe that reporter to not say anything and give us his footage."

"Ew, guys right here," Vanessa piped up. "Seriously you guys are adorable but there are some things that are just better left to yourselves. I have had enough of you sex life ingrained into my head already. I don't need anymore to add to it."

"Sorry," Heather replied. "Nay are you positive you want to do this? Ryan is NOT going to like this."

"Definitely," she responded with a wicked grin. "He made me lie to my fans, our fans and they deserve better for sticking with us this season. Vanessa take off your coat. Let's do this." With that Vanessa took off her coat, pulled her camera out of the pocket, turned it on and set it on the table. Making sure it was centered where they wanted it she proceed to put the coat around her head.

"Ugh," Naya grunted. "You are so bony. Put on a little weight will you." She wiggled around trying to get comfortable with Vanessa basically sitting/laying on her lap.

"Shh," Heather scolded. "We only have a few seconds before the picture is taken." With that being said the light on the camera started to flash quickly indicating the picture was to be taken in, 5,4,3,2,1. *Flash*

"They are going to freak," Vanessa exclaimed looking at the pictures. I cannot wait to troll tumbler after the finale. They are going to be so mad and I am going to come riding in on my white horse and save them all!"

Naya just rolled her eyes at Vanessa's dramatics but was secretly looking forward to seeing the fans reactions as well. Plus she did want to make up for having to lie to them.


End file.
